


Negative Reinforcement Therapy

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Metal To Flesh [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Bumblebee is worried that Sam is a reckless teenage driver. The Autobot devises a way to teach the boy how to go slow. Will it work? What if it makes Sam want to go faster?Hentai Contest 2011 Slow 1st Place
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Series: Metal To Flesh [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169
Kudos: 25





	Negative Reinforcement Therapy

Originally Published December 13, 2010

* * *

Samuel J. Witwicky swung into the vehicle - a Camaro.

"Trip?" the boy asked.

"Yes!" the Transformer answered.

Imagine it - to be downlow with a giant alien robot! - he blushed at that thought.

Everything between them was still new; the excitement of their relationship seemed to be inexhaustible.

They drove until the suburb vanished into a desert. Soon even the smoothness of asphalt gave way to the roughness of gravel. A wilderness enveloped them.

"Sam.... Everything OK?"

"Of course, Bee!"

"Why do you hold my wheel?"

It was such a remote stretch of road that they did not need to pretend. Still, Sam gripped Bumblebee, a strange yet electric thrill that intimacy so indulged.

"Just to feel you working."

"How do I feel?" All of a sudden the seat felt warmer, softer. "How do I work?"

He wrapped the wheel tightly as it jerked about a little; he blushed, wanting it, needing it.

"Alive.... Strong.... Firm...."

"Yes ... I understand you."

An attachment appeared beneath the wheel.

"Optimus says you are not a safe driver. Your parents agree. We need to fix that."

"Is this about that?" Sam asked.

"Yes - and ... I found a way to reinforce the lesson," Bumblebee answered.

The attachment nestled between the boy's legs.

"I researched the Internet and formulated a theory about negative reinforcement therapy. I ran it by Ratchet ... so ... it should be safe."

"Safe? Er, negative reinforcement therapy? Ratchet? WTF?"

The attachment was a box - onyx with stripes of yellow - connected via cable. It settled against his bulge. Wriggling. Slithering. Exploring the contours of his package.

"You know I would not ever, ever, ever hurt you ... yet ... you need to insert your penis."

Sam looked at the attachment again - and again - and again. "Bee?"

"It will be like my mouth."

He sighed and parted his fly. The attachment hovered leaking as if salivating. He reached into his shorts. The tool enveloped with a kiss what had been yanked free. Indeed, it felt familiar. Wet with a sensation of air flowing about his flesh.

"So ... what do we do?"

"Drive ... slow, Sam, slow. You get to control the way I work - and I, too, control the way you work. If you go above 55 MPH, you will be shocked."

_"What!?"_

"Yes, you will be shocked at the penis. You will associate pain with speed. You will drive slow not fast."

"OMG!"

_... LATER ..._

Sam shivered from head to foot - emptying into that attachment which sparked and drooled. Bumblebee scorched the road - then slowed and slowed and slowed into a crawl.

"Sam ... what happened?"

"Bee.... I want to drive fast. I like it...."

"Do you want a ... shock?"

"Give me a second," he stroked the wheel, "just need to recover."

* * *


End file.
